Background Information: Cilostazol is a new agent for treatment of claudication secondary to peripheral vascular disease. We have, in a previous study, compared two different doses of Cilostazol versus placebo for effects on claudication. Results of this early study with Cilostazol appeared very promising. However, in order to obtain long term safety and efficacy data, 10 patients from the original study were continued on open label Cilostazol.